Eye of Rabbit
by JSCS
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter drabbles, still canonically correct. 3 Enjoy.
1. Eye of Rabbit

17th July 1998

Just over two months after the Battle of Hogwarts.

The leaving feast was heartbreakingly sombre. The students hardly knew what to do with themselves; each and every student here had known suffering, loss and pain at the hand of Voldemort. But there was no more room for mourning.

The Castle had been slowly rebuilt, put back together piece by piece. Seamus' favourite place was still the bridge, he couldn't help but smile to see the plague installed into the brickwork with his own name in shimmering brass.

The raucous was growing louder as students slowly began to move out of grief and feeling the beginning of what surely had to be hope. Hope for a future they could now see, now believe in without hindrance.

Seamus turned to Dean and nudged his elbow with his own. "Watch this" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Silently, Seamus waved his wand with a flourish over his goblet of water, smiling eagerly as he sipped it, then passed it to Dean.

Dean watched with keen amusement, taking the goblet and giving it a sniff. His eyes immediately lit up and he cocked one eyebrow before taking a sip.

He coughed slightly "Merlin! You did it! You finally did it!"

Seamus nodded triumphantly, before passing his wand over the remaining Goblet's at the Gryffindor table (Only the students in 6th or 7th years, of course) and watched in awe as each took a sip in shock, before turning towards Seamus and giving him thumbs up or congratulating him.

Seamus took another gulp, wiggling his eyebrows again as Dean slowly took his second sip.

Dean shook his head "Mate, I'm impressed… but did you have to make the rum so strong?"

Seamus shrugged "Ah, of course you'd find something wrong with it! Just enjoy - It's a celebration no?"

Dean did as he was told, and slowly began to work through the comforting burn of the rum as it travelled through his chest.

It didn't take long before the Gryffindors were more than slightly intoxicated and becoming loud and rowdy.

The other tables were staring, wondering what had got into them.

It wasn't until Padma began dancing on the table that Headmistress McGonagall strode past. Stopping behind Seamus.

Seamus instinctively shrunk down, expecting an earful.

She spoke softly. "Nice transfiguration there, Finnigan. Thirty points to Gryffindor." She left, without saying another word with a slight smirk on her face.

Seamus watched in disbelief as she sat back up at the Professor's table, and raised her goblet to him.

Seamus smiled, and returned a nod, silently casting the spell on his Headmistresses goblet. She smiled, took a sip and continued in conversation with Professor Sprout.

Dean just shook his head in mock disgust. Seamus smirked "What? It's the least she could do for me blowing up the bridge!" Dean laughed "I'll drink to that!".

Thank you for reading my little drabble! This story is dedicated to DarkFireofAngelsSouls!  
I hope you enjoyed it. I am in the process of working through an estimated 120 chapter story of a Slytherin Harry, so please keep an eye out for when it appears!  
Cheers, J. XxX


	2. Willow and Vine

Ron stood nervously at the front of the clearing. Harry comforted him by patting him on the back with a kind smile. Ron gulped though his mouth felt like sandpaper. He glanced around the forest at their friends and family all gathered around to watch the union take place.

He had suggested to Hermione that they get married here, the forest of Dean, where they were finally reunited after he had been a right git and walked out on both Hermione and Harry.

It was this place that cemented their feelings, this location that Ron Weasley finally took action to secure Hermione as his own. The night when he returned, they had talked and cried and talked until the early hours of the morning, where they had finally confessed their feelings, and talked through their issues. Ron still felt guilty for Lavender, and in hindsight knew it was wrong from the beginning.

But here he stood, now, waiting for the right girl, the only girl for him to walk down the aisle and pledge herself to him for life. The bonding ceremony was always special, but Ron could hardly breathe due to the nervousness coursing its way through his body, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his beautiful bride.

It wasn't until he saw his mother walk down the aisle and take a seat near the front, that he realised it meant that ginny and Hermione were here. Molly gave him a comforting smile before dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Ron looked away quickly, lest he tear up as well. He looked up, took a deep breath through his mouth and Harry nudged him. Ron's eyes slowly tracked down towards the end of the aisle. His sister had never looked so beautiful. She wore a periwinkle blue gown that hugged her figure then flowed to the ground. Ron smirked at Harry's obvious approval of Hermione's choice. Ron couldn't help but think of their Yule Ball, the dress must have been the same colour as Hermione wore then - she must have done that on purpose.

Ron took a deep breath again, but wasn't allowed to expell it, as his breath caught in his throat when his beautiful Hermione stood before him, holding onto her fathers' arm. Ron let the breath slip out, almost with a cough, and felt a stinging from holding back tears.

Hermione literally took his breath away, She wore an elegant gown of lace; it had small capped sleeves with the neckline high around her neck, the gown hugged her figure tightly, before flowing out from her hips. Ron's eyes couldn't help but appreciate the way it swayed as she walked.

Hermione's eyes met Ron's, and finally the well broke. He allowed the tears to slide silently down his cheeks as he smiled so completely at her, like his heart would burst with pride, appreciation and love. Hermione giggled as she too wiped a tear from her eye.

Ron held his hands out to her as she arrived, and her father shook Ron's hand, before kissing Hermione chastely on the cheek.

Hermione and Ron turned to each other as Percy officiated the ceremony.

Hermione smiled lovingly at Ron, as Ron finally caught his breath back and began to steady himself.

Percy cleared his throat "We are here today, to witness the bonding of Ronald Billius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger. I'm sure we would all agree, two of the finest, most daring Wizard's we have ever seen." Murmurs of agreement broke through the otherwise silence of the clearing.

"It is my honour and privilege to officiate the bonding today. So I ask you, Ron, Do you pledge yourself, mind, soul, body and magic, to your soulmate? Do you promise to protect her, love her and provide for her?"

Ron smiled at Hermione, stating clearly, despite his nervousness "I do."

Hermione smiled softly and nodded her approval.

Percy smiled, turning to Hermione "And do you, Hermione, Pledge yourself, mind, soul, body and magic to your soulmate? Do you promise to encourage him, love him, and support him?"

Hermione smiled "I do".

Percy continued "I ask all these persons here present to bare witness to this bonding. Hermione, Ron, would you please take out your wands."

Hermione and Ron both took out their wands, and held out their right hands, wands still clasped and entwined them together.

Percy raised his wand over the couple's hand, encircling them "I know bind you, body, soul, mind and magic to each other. Together may your love grow, your magic strengthen, and your hearts always beat as one." a faint blue stream came from Percy's wand, wrapping itself around Hermione and Ron's wand hands, and both felt an electric warmth fill them from their wands through their entire bodies.

Percy smiled "I know pronounce you bonded for life. You may kiss your bride."

Ron smiled as they disentangled their wand hands from each other. He brought her softly towards him, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other at the back of her head.

He softly whispered "I love you" before kissing her fiercely yet tenderly. She immediately moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Both of them felt a strange glow inside, as though they had found their missing piece, a warm, yet oddly cold strand of cord that seemed to wrap around their hearts. Hermione and Ron broke apart to the sound of cheering and whistling.

Hermione gasped, looking around and smiling. She couldn't believe this day had actually come, all of the uncertainty, the wandering hopelessly trying to destroy horcruxes, the pain and suffering she had experienced personally. The heaviness in her heart that she may never find her parents and restore their memories. All fears left her at this moment, she was right where she should be, in the arms of her beloved, surrounded by her friends and family, including her parents, and honestly, she couldn't have been happier.

Thanks for reading - another small drabble which actually led to another idea. So stay posted- and Hopefully I can get that story up ad running soon!

\- J xXx


End file.
